Your love is my Drug
by Fujipomme
Summary: VAROITUS:EI herkille! Sisältää ahdistavia ja rankkoja kohtauksia. K18. Englanti on ottanut huumeriippuvaisen Kiinan luokseen asumaan saadakseen teetä...ja vähän muutakin.
1. Chapter 1

**Your love is my Drug**

Luku 1.

Arthur Kirkland laahusti kotiovensa luokse ja väänsi lukkoa. Kello oli jo kaksitoista ja huoneessa oli hiirenhiljaista. Hän laittoi siististi takin naulakkoon ja kengät kenkätelineeseen ja napsautti keittiöön valot. Arthur oli ihan poikki töittensä jäljiltä ja löyhäsi kravaattiansa. hän huomasi hellalla porisevan teepannun ja kupin sen vieressä.se sai maalaamaan hänen kasvoilleen hymyn.

Arthur oli palkannut"kotiapulaisen", joka ei kuitenkaan hoitanut palveluja hirveän hyvällä menestyksellä.

Mutta toisaalta tämä oli arvokas, todella arvokas. Hänellä oli nimittäin se mitä Arthur himoitsi eniten,teetä.

Oikeastaan Yao ei olisi tahtonut töihin Englantiin,mutta hänen vanhempansa saivat liian hyvän tarjouksen,niinpä ollen he päättivät antaa pantiksi poikansa lastillisen heroiinia vastaan.

Arthur hymyili itsekseen ja katseli pöytää.

Samassa makuuhuoneesta kuului kauhea räsähdys. Arthur juoksi huoneeseen ja avasi oven. Ovessa oli lukko,jonka sai ulkopuolelta kiinni,ja arvata saattaa että vain Arthurilla oli ainut avain.

Hän astui huoneeseen ja näki punaiseen aamutakkiin pukeutuneen "kotiapulaisensa" makaavan kylmällä lattialla. Yaon vartalo tärisi kauttaaltaan ja käsivarret olivat täynnä mustelmia.

Huoneessa leijui ummehtunut ja tunkkainen savun haju.

Erilaiset sätkät,neulat ja pillerit täyttivät nurkkia ja lattiaa. Puhumattakaan liasta, lehdistä ja kaikennäköisistä tavaroista.

Yhden peilinkin Yao oli onnistunut rikkomaan ja sirpaleet tekivät ilkeitä haavoja jalkoihin,kun Yao konttasi niitten seassa.

Arthur käveli hymyillen Yaon luokse ja nosti tämän ylös. Yao oli kevyt kuin höyhen,silmät verestivät ja sänkikin alkoi kasvaa.

"Sinä olet hirveässä kunnossa,ystäväiseni",Arthur sanoi piikittelevä ilme kasvoillaan.

"meidän pitää mennä suihkuun vai mitä,Yao?"

Yao ei sanonut mitään,tapitti vain eteensä ilmeettömänä. Tästä Arthur ei välittänyt vaan raahasi Yaon vastapäätä olevaan kylpyhuoneeseen ja riisui Yaon aamutakin ja yritti saada hänet pysymään omilla jaloillaan. Mutta ei. Yao oli niin tokkurassa ettei saanut otetta mistään, saati sitten pitämään itseään pystyssä. Arthur tunsi jo hermostuvansa,mutta nosti sitten Yaon käsivartensa varaan. Hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut,että toisen ihmisen peseminen oli näinkin hankalaa. Arthur laittoi shampoota Yaon hiuksiin ja pesi ne huolellisesti. Yaolla oli kauniit,mustat pitkät hiukset ja ne tuntuivat ihan silkiltä. Jos Arthurin olisi pitänyt valita Yaosta kaunein puoli,se oli ehdottomasti hiukset.

Sitten hän otti pesusienen ja alkoi varovasti hieromaan Yaon käsiä ja jalkoja.

Arthur hieroi pesusienellä Yaon olkapäitä, niskaa, kaulaa. Hän kosketti nännien päitä ja tunsi Yaon värähtävän kevyesti. Hänellä oli siis hiukan tilanteentajua. Hän tunsi lipui alas vatsalle, ja kutitti Yaon napaa,joka sai pojan taas värähtelemään.

Arthur painoi huulensa ihan Yaon korvaa vasten.

"sinä taidat pitää tästä",hän kuiskasi. Yao ei sanonut mitään, nyökkäsi vaan pienesti. Arthur laski sienen pois kädestään.

"mutta minä annan sinulle jotain muuta mistä pidät",Arthur kuiskasi ja kosketteli Yaota alhaalta. Hän otti sen käteen ja liikutti hiljaa edestakaisin. Yaon voihkinta yltyi yltymistään ja samalla tahtikin kiihtyi.

Arthur,jolla oli vielä housut päällä,tunsi omansa kovenevan ja se painoi ikävästi kireitä housuja vasten. Arthur painoi Yaon kaakeleita vasten ja avasi housunsa. Hän tuijotti hetken Yaon paljasta selkää ja sitten itseään. Valkoinen kauluspaita oli litimärkä ja liimaantunut vartaloon kiinni. Mutta hän ei välittänyt. Yao painautui tiukasti kaakeleita vasten ja värähti kun Arthur painautui hänen selkäänsä kiinni ja halasi tätä. Vaikka olisi voinut kuvitella Yaon pelkäävän, hänestä oikeastaan tuntui lämpimältä ja turvalliselta siinä.Arthurilla oli ollut hetken mielessä mielikuva siitä,kuinka olisi halunnut painaa itsensä Yaoon. Mutta hän ei tehnyt sitä.

He seisoivat hetken siinä, kunnes Arthur käänsi suihkun pois päältä ja kuivasi Yaon tarkkaan. Sitten hän kietoi aamutakin takaisin tämän päälle ja talutti keittiöön.

"Sinun pitäisi syödä.",Arthur sanoi ja alkoi etsimään kaapeista ruokaa. Hän löysi vaan pussikeittoa,ja päätti sen olevan ihan mukiinmenevää.

Arthur oli itse todella huono kokki,eikä suostunut tekemään ruokaa edes itselleen, saati sitten muille. Hän laittoi keiton mikroon ja odotti. Yao istui pöydän päässä katsomassa tyhjyyteen,eikä huomannut eteensä tuotua höyryvää keittoa.

Arthur odotti hän otti lusikan ja tyrkkäsi keittoa Yaon suuhun. Yao sylkäisi sen ulos.

"sinun pitää syödä",Arthur sanoi kurtistaen kulmiaan. Yao katsoi kuppia hetken ja tyrkkäsi sen sitten nurin.

"ei.",Yao sanoi hiljaa.

Arthur tunsi hermostuvansa.

Hän riuhtoi Yaon ylös pöydästä ja raahasi tämän makuuhuoneeseen. Arthur heitti Yaon sängylle ja sitoi jalat kiinni sängynpäätyyn nahkareimmeillä. Mitä enemmän Yao yritti päästä irti,sitä enemmän remmit hankasivat hänen ihoaan ruvelle. Yaon teki mieli huutaa,mutta hänen äänensä oli vain avutonta vikinää.

"Päästä minut pois",Yao sanoi kiinaksi. Kyyneleet valuivat pitkin hänen poskiaan. Hän ei jaksanut enää rimpuilla. Hänellä ei ollut voimia siihen.

Miksi Arthur ei voinut olla sellainen aina,kun oli ollut hetki sitten. Luotettava, lämmin,ihana herrasmies. Kaikki mitä muille kerrottiin Arthurin olevan,oli valetta. Hän ei ollut herrasmies. Ei laisinkaan.

"Päästä minut pois,ole kiltti",Yao kuiskasi edelleen kiinaksi.

Arthur etsi jostain puhtaan neulan ja täytti sen heroiinillä.hän kumartui kieriskelevän Yaon viereen ja katseli tätä. Yao itki kuin pikkulapsi,mutta sitten kuitenkin Yaon silmät alkoivat kirkastumaan,kun hän näki mitä Arthur piti kädessään.

Yao katsoi piikkiä himoiten kuin lapsi tikkaria.

"kohta tulee parempi olo. Jos olet kiltisti,saat palkinnon.",Arthur sanoi viekkaasti. Samassa rimpuilu loppui ja Arthur näki Yaon hymyilevän.

"Sulje silmät, anna käsi.",Arthur sanoi melkein terapeuttisella äänellä. Se tepsi. Yao makasi rauhallisena paikoillaan ja Arthur nosti oikean käsivarren polvelleen. Hän kietoi remmin käden ympäri,ja katseli suurta,sinistä verisuonta lumoutuneena. Hän asetti neulan kärjen tarkkaan kohtaan ja painoi. Tämä havahdutti Yaon,joka vingahti pelästyessään.

" Nyt on hyvä olo.",Arthur sanoi hymyillen ja heitti neulan pois.

Arthur oli lähtemässä huoneesta,kunnes Yao tarrasi tämän käteen lujasti.

"Kiitos,Papa.",Yao sanoi melkeimpä leperrellen.

"ei kestä kiittää",Arthur sanoi ja yritti päästää itsensä irti,mutta Yao roikkui siinä kun lapsi.

"Älä jätä minua",poika sanoi vikisten katsoen verestävillä silmillään.

Arthur riisui itsensä kokonaan ja kävi makaamaan Yaon viereen.

"En minä sinua jätä,päinvastoin",hän sanoi ilkikurinen katse silmissään.


	2. Chapter 2

Your love is my Drug

Luku 2.

Arthur katseli turtuneena makaavaa Yaota ja tapasi nuo itkuntäytteiset silmät.Hän antoi kätensä vaeltaa ympäri Yaon kehoa, nipistellen sitä säännöllisin väliajoin. Arthur kumartui suutelemaan Yaon otsaa ja hiuksia. Ne tuoksuivat puhtailta ja raikkailta suihkun jäljiltä. Arthurin huulet painautuivat Yaon huulia vasten ja viipyili siinä tovin. Sitten huulet jatkoivat matkaansa kulkien nänneille. Arthur hymyili ja otti Yaon nännin hellästi hampaittensa väliin.

"Aih!",Yao voihkaisi äänekkäästi.

Yaon hengitys tiheni ja sydän tykytti tuhatta ja sataa. Arthur imi nännejä oppineesti ja antoi hampaidensa näykkiä Yaota.

Yaon voihkinnat kuuluivat vaimeasti,mutta näki että hänellä oli hiukkasen tilanteentajua jäljellä. Huume oli kuitenkin vienyt Yaon kauaksi pois maailmasta, ja hän tunsi hyvää oloa. Arthur hymyili vaimeasti ja leikitteli sormillaan Yaon silkinpehmeitä hiuksia.

Arthur lipui yhä alemmas lantiolle ja otti Yaon suuhunsa. Hänen kielensä leikki taidokkaasti kalun kärjellä, joka sai Yaon voihkimaan aina vaan kovempaa.

Yao otti vierestään tyynyn,jonka hän painoi naamaansa ja vatsaansa vasten. Arthur nopeutti tahtia,ja Yao puri tyynyä raivoisasti.

Hän oli ihan kohta tulossa.

"Huuda nimeni Yao!",Arthur sanoi käskevästi.

"Art…ah…Art…", Yao pihisi. Nimen sanominen ääneen sai hänet kohta räjähtämään.

"Kovempaa!", Arthur käski.

"Ar…ARTHUR!", Yao huudahti niin lujaa minkä tuntui uskomattomalta. Vatsassa lenteli perhosi. Se oli tuntunut kuin ilotulitukselta mahanpohjassa.

Arthur nieli Yaon nesteen ja otti tyynyn pois Yaon naamalta.

"mikä sinun on? hävettääkö?",Arthur sanoi hymyillen.

Yao ei vastannut yhtään mitään. Katseli vain kultahiuksista miestä vihreisiin silmiin ja makasi paikoillaan. Hän oli aivan punainen,mutta siitä Arthur ei välittänyt mitenkään. Hän tykkäsi kiusoitella Yaota,koska tämä oli niin herkkä kosketuksille.

"Käänny",Arthur käski. Yao katsoi häntä hetken kummissaan, mutta käännähti sitten vatsalleen makaamaan. Hän oli ihan turtunut. Raajat tuntuivat raskailta kuin lyijy ja päässä humisi.

Hänellä oli paha olo ja vaikea hengittää,mutta samalla heroiini lämmitti hänen mieltään ja kehoaan. Hänen teki mieli käydä uneen.

Samassa hän havahtui kuullessaan kuinka yöpöydältä otettiin jotain ja hetken päästä hän tunsi jotain kylmää takapuoltansa vasten. Hän yritti kurkottaa kaulaansa nähdessään,mutta samassa hän tunsi muovisen kapistuksen sisällään.

"Agh!",Yao huudahti lujaa.

Arthur hieroi pehmeästi Yaon selkää painaen sitä kevyesti notkolle ja hymyili itsekseen. Hän oli ostanut pari päivää sitten dildon Yaolle lahjaksi. Hän oli varma,että Yao tykkäisi siitä.

Arthur kumartui suutelemaan Yaon niskaa,ja puristi tämän nänniä sormenpäillään.

"Ei mitään hätää,sinulle ei käy kuinkaan", Arthur sanoi rauhoittavasti ja sai Yaon hengittämään tasaiseen tahtiin.

Sitten Arthur työnsi dildon syvemmälle Yaon takamukseen.

"Agh!",Yao parahti kivusta kuuluvasti,eikä hän pystynyt pidättämään kyyneleitään. Arthur hieroi esinettä edestakaisin,ja Yao riehtoi vartaloaan saaden sen tuntumaan inhottavalta mahanpohjassa asti.

"Lopeta",Yao sanoi kyyneleidensä lomassa.

"mitä sinä sanoit?", Arthur sanoi naurahtaen.

"Lopeta",Yaoi pyysi hiukan kovemmalla äänellä.

Arthur pysäytti kätensä ja otti dildon pois varovasti.

Siitä tuli pari pisaraa verta.

Yaosta tuntui pahalta. Hänen päätään jomotti, hän ei pystynyt hengittämään ja nyt koko lantion alueella velloi sietämätön kipu ja paine,jonka ansiosta hän ei pystynyt liikauttamaan eväänsäkään.

Kyyneleet tuhrivat lakanat ja tyynyn,jota Yao halasi. Hän oli halunnut painaa päänsä siihen ja tukehduttaa itsensä.Mikään ei ollut nöyryytävämpää kuin tämä.

Hän halusi vain kadota.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyhjyys, tunne siitä, että kaikki oli loppu, viipyili Yaon mielessä tovin. Hän vain tapitti kattoon pimeässä kajastava kuunvalo ja puiden oksat maalasivat kattoon tummia kuvioita. Tuuli tuiversi ulkona saaden ikkunankarmit helisemään. Ääni oli Yaon mielestä rauhoittava, jopa jokseenkin miellyttävä.

Hän kuuli vaimeaa kuorsausta viereltään. Yao kääntyi katsomaan vieressään nukkuvaa miestä.Arthur oli jo vaipunut syvään uneen,mutta Yao ei saanut unta. Kipu oli jo hetkeksi lakannut hänen ruumiistaan,mutta mielestä se ei haihtuisi koskaan.

Yao nousi ylös ja horjui pimeässä etsien ovea. Hän pukkasi sen auki ja oli onnellinen,ettei Arthur ollut muistanut lukita ovea. Yao noukki aamutakkinsa lattialta ja kietoi sen päällensä.

Hän laahusti olohuoneeseen ja mätkähti maahan kompastuessaan johonkin.

"Auh", hän kuiskasi ja piti jalastaan kiinni. Hän kääntyi katsomaan mihin oli osunut ja huomasi punakantisen rasian.

"_Sehän on…_",Yao kuiskasi itselleen hämmästyneenä. Hän konttasi rasian luokse ja otti sen käteensä. Hän meni istumaan olohuoneen sohvalle ja sytytti pikkulampun.

Yao avasi rasian ja melkein purskahti itkuun nähdessään sisällön. Hänen rakkaat tavaransa oli siinä. Kaikki lapsuuden muistot,mitä hän oli kerännyt pienenä.Rasiasta löytyi valokuvia,hänen rakas pehmolelu ja muuta pikkusälää.

Hän oli ottanut rasian mukaan, koska halusi aina muistaa rakkaan kotinsa. Yao ei olisi koskaan halunnut lähteä Kiinasta, mutta ei ollut vaihtoehtoa.

Yao pyöritteli käsissään olevaa kuvaa,jossa hymyilivät onnelliselta näyttävä pariskunta lapsi sylissään. Se lapsi oli hä .Nyt kaikki hänen lapsuudestaan oli unhoittunut hänen mielestään.

Hän ei ollut nähnyt vanhempiaankaan moneen vuoteen. Olisivatko he edes enää elossa?

Yao ei tiennyt. Hän muisti ainiaansa päivän,jolloin Arthur tuli viemään hänet pois. Se oli hänen kamalin päivänsä,mitä oli kuunaan elänyt.


	4. Chapter 4

Luku4.

Yaon vanhemmat omistivat teekaupan, josta sai Kiinan hienointa ja kalleinta teetä. Heidän teelajikkeensa olivat niin kuuluisia, että sana oli kiirinyt jo länsimaihin asti.

Sinä päivänä kaikki kuitenkin äiti oli tapansa mukaan keittiössä tekemässä ruokaa ja Yaon isä oli tekemässä paperitöitä. Yao itse oli takapihalla ripustamassa pyykkejä narulle,kunnes oveen koputettiin.

Yaon äiti tuijotti hämmentyneenä vihreäpukuista, kultahiuksista herrasmiestä,joka pyysi pääsevänsä sisään. Yaon äiti oli sen verran kohtelias nainen,että olisi ollut loukkaus sulkea ovi kaukaa tulleelta matkamieheltä.

Yaon vanhemmat kävivät istumaan miestä vastapäätä, molemmat näyttivät hyvin hämmentyneiltä. "Minun nimeni on Arthur kuullut,että myytte mitä hienointa teetä", Arthur sanoi hymyillen.

Vanhemmat nyökkäsivät hymyillen kohteliaasti,mutta eivät sanoneet mitään. Mitä tuo mies oikein halusi?

"Minä tahdon teidän teevaraston…kokonaan", Mies julisti. Yaon isä näytti järkyttyneeltä ja pudisti päätään.

"Ei käy",Isä julisti vihaisena.

Arthurin kulmakarvat kurtistuivat entisestään. Hän risti kätensä pöydän päälle ja katsoi isää silmiin.

"Puolet?",Arthur kysyi.

"neljäsosa?", sanoi isä ja näytti siltä, että se olisi viimeinen tarjous. Arthur hymyili.

"Hyvä on. suostun", hän sanoi.

Isä heristi sormea. "Entäs maksu? Onko sinulla kultaa?",hän kysyi.

Arthur kääntyi yhden turvamiehensä puoleen ja käski tuoda harmaan laatikon pöydälle.

"Minulla on paljon parempaa tarjottavaa kuin kulta",Arthur sanoi ja avasi silmät suurenivat,kun tajusivat, mistä on kyse. Lastillinen heroiinia.

Hetkeäkään epäröimättä Yaon isä myöntyi sopimukseen ja Arthur oli saanut haluamansa.

Arthur huomasi kuitenkin kiinalaisten yrittävän juksata häntä. Nimittäin kaupassa ei ollut kuin puolet siitä määrästä,mitä Arthur oli ostanut.

"Missä on loput teet?", hän karjaisi ja löi miestä kasvoihin.

Isä näytti pelokkaalta ja kuiskasi jotain vaimollensa alkoi itkemään vuolaasti.

Isä katsoi Arthuriin päin ja pyysi anelevin silmin "Tässä on kaikki mitä meillä on. Tulvat ovat tuhonneet meidän sadot joka vuosi. Olemme köyhiä kuin rotat ja tee on loppu."

Arthur ei näyttänyt uskovan heitä, vaan käski turvamiesten etsiä kaikkialta. He avasivat kaappeja, rikkoivat vaaseja, tuhosivat huonekaluja, mutta teetä ei löytynyt.

Arthur katsoi miestä istui polvillaan maassa pidättäen kyyneleitä.

"Te huijasitte minua…ja minä en tykkää pettureista",Arthur sanoi ja olisi kurittamassa miestä uudestaan, kunnes mies huusi:

"Käykö sinulle teen sijasta apulainen? Meillä ei ole muuta".

Arthur mietti hetken,kunnes nyökkäsi.

Isä nyökkäsi itkevän äidin suuntaan ja sanoi hänelle jotain kiinaksi.Äiti nousi ylös vapiseville jaloilleen ja käveli takapihalle, missä Yao oli edelleen ripustamassa pyykkejä.

"Yao,tuolla on vieras, jolla on asiaa sinulle",äiti sanoi kyyneltensä lomassa.

Yao juoksi äitinsä luo ja halasi tätä.

"Äiti,mitä on tapahtunut?", Yao kysyi katsoen äitiään huolestunein silmin. Mutta äiti ei osannut vastata mitään. Hän vei Yaon olohuoneeseen,ja Yao järkkyttyi nähdessään,mitä oli tapahtunut.

Kaikki hienot huonekalut oli säpäleinä ja isä istui lattialla polttamassa heroiinia. Yao katseli kultahiuksista miestä vihaisena.

"Mitä sinä haluat?",Yao kysyi ärtyneenä.

"Tein vain pikkubisneksiä vanhempiesi kanssa",Arthur sanoi hymyillen.

"Sinä lähdet tästä talosta, nyt!", Yao karjaisi.

Arthur hymyili entistä leveämmin. "Niin lähdet sinäkin". Arthur tarttui Yaon käsivarresta kiinni ja alkoi vetämään, mutta Yao oli pienikokoiseksi sangen voimakas ja yritti kaikin tavoin päästä irti.

Yao käänsi katseensa itkevään äitiinsä. "Äiti,mitä tämä on? mikset sinä vastaa?", Yao huusi.

"Olen pahoillani lapseni, mutta meillä ei ollut vaihtoehtoa", äiti kuiskasi kiinaksi.

Yao katseli kuvaa, ja huomasi kyyneleensä tahrivan aamutakin ja kuvan. Miten he olivat saattaneet tehdä näin? Myydä poikansa heroiinin takia.

Yao istui hetken sohvalla katsoen pelkästään eteensä. Hänellä ei ollut enää mitään, pelkkä tyhjyys.


	5. Chapter 5

Luku 5.

Auringonvalo pilkisti sädekaihdinten läpi herättäen Yaon. Hän huomasi nukahtaneensa sohvalle. Rasia oli tipahtanut lattialle.

Yao nousi ylös ja venytteli itseään. Viime yön muistelut polttivat yhä hänen mielessään.

Hän käveli makuuhuoneeseen ja katsoi sisään. Se oli tyhjä. Arthur oli kaiketi jo lähtenyt töihin.

Kulkiessaan peilin ohi,Yaon oli pakko pysähtyä. Hän näytti aivan kamalalta. Hiukset harottivat ja sänki puski esiin.

Yao meni kylpyhuoneeseen ja leikkasi sänkensä. Hän otti Arthurin kamalalta tuoksuvaa partavettä ja laittoi sitä naamaansa. Se sai kelvata. Samassa hän huomasi peilikaapissa sakset. Hän otti ne käteensä ja katsoi hetken. Hän huokaisi syvään ja hymyili sitten itsekseen.

Arthur heitti kengät eteiseen ja oli laittamassa juuri takkia naulaan,kun ihana tuoksu leijui keittiöstä.

"Mitäs helvettiä?", Arthur kysyi itseltään ja meni keittiöön. Hän meinasi pyörtyä niille sijoilleen,kun näki mitä oli tapahtunut. Yao oli leikannut hiuksensa. hän ei meinannut uskoa silmiään.

"Ruoka on kohta valmista. Tein riisiä ja kanavokkia,jos kelpaa", Yao hymyili ja kattoi pöydän.

"Mitä helvettiä sinä olet ottanut?",Arthur karjaisi puristaessaan Yaota kädestä.

"Aih,lopeta!",Yao sanoi ja vetäisi itsensä pois miehen otteesta.

"Mitä tämä kaikki pelleily on?",Arthur huusi.

"Minä vain yritin auttaa. Se on minun tehtävä. Minähän olen _palvelija_",Yao tunsi äänensä murtuvan.

Arthur katsoi järkyttyneenä ja astui pari askelta taaksepäin.

Yao puhkesi kyyneliin ja käveli olohuoneeseen. Arthur seurasi perässä.

"Mitä sinä haluat minusta?", Yao huusi. Hän ei aikonut enää olla Arthurin kynnysmatto,eikä varsinkaan orja.

Arthur ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Hän vain tuijotti kiinalaista,jonka silmistä näkyi viha.

"Yao…minä…",Arthur yritti.

"Tiedän mikä minä olen sinulle!",Yao avasi aamutakkinsa ja heitti sen lattialle. Arthur seisoi vain jähmettyneenä paikoillaan.

Yaon kyyneleet valuivat poskille ja kaulaan saakka.

"No,mikset sinä tee mitään. Mikset sinä vaan raiskaa minua? Sitähän sinä haluat. Olen tässä näin. Avuton lapsi",Yao kuiskasi kylmästi.

Arthur ei sanonut mitään. Hän käveli Yaon luokse ja kietoi aamutakin tämän ympärille. Yaon itkulle ei näkynyt loppua.

Arthur otti hänet syleilyyn,joka hämmästytti kiinalaispojan.

"En minä tahdo sinulle pahaa,usko vain. anna anteeksi Yao",Arthur kuiskasi.

He istuutuivat syömään Yaon tekemän aterian ja menivät sitten sohvalle. Arthur kaatoi itsellensä konjakkia. Yao katsoi hetken sätkää,jonka oli pari minuuttia sitten käärinyt.

_Ei ollut enää mitään menetettävää, _Hän ajatteli ja sytytti sätkän.

Arthur kaatoi Yaollekin konjakkia lasiin. He joivat sen parilla kulauksella alas.

Ei hetkeäkään kun Yao oli taas samanlaisessa kunnossa kuin ennen. Viidennen konjakkilasillisen ja kahden sätkän jälkeen olo alkoi olla erilainen. Mieli tuntui hyvältä ja keho tuntui hyvältä.

"Arthur", Yao sanoi.

"Hmm?", Arthur vilkaisi hymyilevää poikaa silmiin.

"Haluaisitko panna minua?", Yao naurahti.

Arthur jäätyi. miksi Yao kysyi edes tuollaisia. Juuri kun hän…mutta Yao oli oikeassa. Mikä tuo poika oli oikein hänelle? Ei ainakaan palvelija.

Arthurkin oli kyllä sen verran jo humalassa, että hän heitti kaikki moraalisäännöt hiiteen ja avasi paitansa napit.

Hän suuteli Yaota rajusti ja heitti tämän aamutakin lattialle.

"Arthur, odota",Yao yritti huutaa. Arthur ei kuunnellut, himo oli vienyt voiton,taas kerran. Hän työnsi kolme sormea kerralla Yaon sisään. hän huusi niin lujaa,että varmaan koko talo kuuli sen.

"Arthur,minä…en pysty",Yao kiljui, mutta huudot menivät kuuroille korville.

Arthur käänsi Yaon vatsalleen ja survaisi itsensä sisään. Yao tunsi melkein kuolevansa. Hän hengitti kakoen, ja tunsi pyörtyvänsä.Hän ei pystynyt enää tekemään mitään. Huumeiden ansiosta hänen jaloistansa alkoi pikkuhiljaa menemään tunto,eikä se tuntunut enää niin pahalta.

"Lopeta!",Yao karjaisi. Kuin seinään, Arthur lopetti ja irtautui Yaosta.

Kiinalainen käänsi katsomaan Arthuria hämmästyneenä.

"Mitä?",Arthur kysyi kummastuneena.

"Sinä…",Yao ei osannut sanoa mitään.

Arthur tuhahti ja katosi makuuhuoneeseen. Hän palasi sieltä kuitenkin piakkoin,täynnä nahka-asusteita ja muita tavaroita sisältävän laatikon kanssa. Yao katsoi järkyttyneenä.

"Ajattelin,että voisimme kokeilla jotain uutta",Arthur sanoi pirullisesti hymyillen.

Arthur otti laatikosta raipan ja iski sillä pari kertaa Yaota. Yao ulvaisi kuuluvasti. Arthur köytti Yaon vartalon narulla ja laittoi tämän suulle kapulan. Naru painoi ikävästi Yaon vartaloa,kun tämä yritti pyristellä sivalsi taas paljasta ihoa. kuola valui Yaon suusta lattialle.

Hän ei jaksanut enää. Hän vaan halusi tämän kaiken olevan jo ohi. Hän halusi vain kadota.


	6. Chapter 6

Viimeinen Luku

Arthur sytytti tupakan ja katsoi parveekkeella synkkää maisemaa. Sade sai kaiken näyttämään harmaalta ja ankealta. Hänen mielessään pyöri Yaon sanat. _Minä tiedän,mikä minä olen sinulle. _

Toden totta, Arthur tiesi sen varsin hyvin. Jos hän ei olisi ikinä matkustanut Kiinaan, jos hän ei olisi koskaan maistanut teetä, hän ei olisi tässä jamassa nyt. Jossain mielensä syvyyksissä Arthur katui. Hän katui kaikkea mitä oli tehnyt kiinalaiselle,mutta loppujen lopuksi himo astui aina esiin.

Arthur tumppasi tupakan ja astui sisään. Yao makasi keskellä olohuoneen lattiaa, täynnä mustelmia ja haavoja.

Arthur käveli pojan luo,desinfioi Yaon haavat ja kantoi tämän sänkyyn nukkumaan.

Huominen päivä olisi valoisampi,tai niin Arthur halusi kuvitella.

Yao makasi silmät punaisina sängyssä. Hän oli taas vajonnut pohjalle. Hän oli aina alkupisteessä,mitä tahansa tekikään. Kiinalainen nousi ylös ja keitti itsellensä teetä. Hän kävi parvekkeen korituoliin istumaan. Päivä oli aurinkoinen,mutta kova tuuli teki siitä hetkessä kylmän. Yao istui pelkkä punainen aamutakki päällä. Häntä palelsi,mutta silti hän istui siinä vielä parikymmentä minuuttia.

Kun jalat alkoivat tuntua kohmeisilta,Yao päätti mennä takaisin sisään. Hän kiersi huoneissa katsoen niitä tovin ja huokaisi sitten syvään. Mies päätti kävellä siivouskomerolle ja keräsi kaikki lattialta olevat roskat pois,imuroi ja siisti pölyt. Hän pesi pyykit ja tiskasi tiskit. Samalla hän korkkasi yhden Arthurin viskipulloista.

Parin kulauksen jälkeen Yaosta tuntui horjuvalta ja pahalta. Hän istahti seinää vasten ja katsoi pulloa.

Hänellä ei ollut enää mitään. Hän oli pettänyt kaikki. Perheensä, maansa,kunnian. Hän oli enää pelkkä brittimiehen orja. Kynnysmatto. Rotta.

Yao heitti suutuspäissään pullon seinään. Konjakki valui ympäri tapettia ja mattoa. Yao ei pystynyt estämään kyyneleitään. Hän ei enää jaksanut.

Arthur katsoi isosta lasi-ikkunasta aurinkoista maisemaa. Hän naputti kynällä suurta paperinippua. Kaikki piti olla huomenna tehty. Tosin,Arthurin ajatukset eivät kuitenkaan olleet töissä vaan ne ajattelivat Yaota.

Heidän pitäisi puhua vakavasti,kun Arthur tulisi kotiin. Hän ei todellakaan halunnut,että Yao ajatteli olevansa vain palvelija, ei missään tapauksessa. Arthur ajatteli antaa tänä päivänä anteeksi ja päätti irtisanoa Yaon. Poika pääsisi vieroitushoitoon ja sitten takaisin kotiin tai hän voisi jäädä Englantiin,jos tahtoisi. Arthur voisi ostaa tälle asunnonkin. Äkkiä puhelin soi ja Arthur hätkähti ajatuksissaan.

"Oletteko Arthur Kirkland",rahiseva ääni kysyi puhelimesta.

"Kyllä. Mitä asiaa?",Britti vastasi kurtistaen kulmiaan.

"Poliisista,teidän pitäisi tulla tänne asunnollenne",ääni vastasi.

"Mitä on tapahtunut?",Arthur tunsi äänensä murtuvan.

Yao pesi hiuksensa, ajoi sänkensä uudelleen,mutta jätti tällä kertaa partaveden sikseen. Hän löysi kaapinsa kätköistä vanhan kiinalaisen univormunsa ja puki sen päälle. Puku oli venähtänyt,mutta Yao ei välittänyt. Hän joi vielä kupillisen teetä ja poltti viimeisen sätkän. Hän otti rasiasta perheensä kuvan ja taittoi sen rintataskuun. Yao avasi parvekkeen oven ja katsoi kaiteelle. Auringonvalo tulvi kohti hänen kasvojaan ja sai hänet hymyilemään. Poika nousi varovasti kaiteelle seisomaan. Hän kääntyi vielä katsomaan asuntoon päin.

"Duìbùqǐ,Arthur",Yao kuiskasi ja nojasi taaksepäin.

Ehkä minuutin,ehkä sekunnin ajan hän näki puiden värit, lintujen lentävän, auringon kuuman paisteen. Hän tunsi kosketuksen, hennon kuiskauksen, tuulen kuiskaamia säikeitä.

Sitten tuli pimeys.


End file.
